Fred
by Riauna
Summary: Written for the Father's Day Challenge created by ChatterChick. George Weasley ponders the unnamed child in his arms and the brother that should have been there.


I know I should be working on my other stories, but I really could not pass up this challenge! No I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, that honor goes to J.K Rowling.

..

_**The Father's Day Challenge **_

Created by **ChatterChick**

The rules:

Pick a number from 1 - 45, each number will only be given out once. (Unless I have more than 45 participants in which I'll randomly renumber the pairings and start over)

You can only change your pairing once.

Please be over 500 words

No Incest!

This should be a one-shot. I'm only going to judge the first chapter if you wish to develop it farther.

I don't have a list of prompts but if you ask I'll give lyrics from songs my father likes. :) *I now have a list of song lyrics please give a number from 1 - 10, I'll add more if needed.*

Deadline is June 19th. You can participate afterwards, but it will be a challenge and you won't be receiving prizes. I'll still review. Post the link here when you're done, I'll only start reviewing June 20th.

I'll be judging based on creativity, believability and grammar. (10 for each)

Creativity - is your idea unique? unexpected?

believability - is this something that could have happened in the series? would the characters behave like that?

grammar - limited spelling/grammar mistakes, easy to follow, flows nicely

...

The wrong brother died. I've come to realize this more often then I would care to admit over the years, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks this way. Angelina would never say it out loud, but I know she has most certainly thought it. It's not hard to notice the way her features will dissolve into a look of shame and regret whenever someone mentions my brother's name. It should have been Fred who lived…it always should have been Fred.

I am shaken from my thoughts by a small cry just nearing familiarity. I glance down without thinking and for what felt like the millionth time that night I found myself frozen in place with a mixture of fear and pride bubbling within me. The small bundle in my arms had been crying off and on since he left his mother's womb only an hour earlier. My son…well he was certainly loud enough to be a Weasley, Fred would have been proud of that.

The crying stops as soon as my eyes match his and I can't help but relish in the silence as I stare down numbly at the small bundle in my arms. He is wrapped in nothing but the knitted blue blanket my mother made. I know she was disappointed in not having a name to put on it, but Angelina and I could never find one we both agreed on. We had both kind of hoped it would just come to us when the baby was born, unfortunately it had not. Once again I wish Fred were here…he would have been able to think of something…Fred was always so great with names.

I glance away for only a moment to make sure Angelina was still asleep. She had been so tired but had only allowed herself to fall sleep only minutes ago. It was good to see her finally rest. I set my eyes on my son once more and almost smile at the curious stare he sends my way. Fred should be here. He should have been able to hold and know his nephew…or at least have kids of his own. I would never voice it out loud, but I know Angelina wishes it were him she had married. She would have been happier that way…she was always so much happier with Fred…we all were.

"Is everything alright Mr. Weasley?" I glance back at the young healer standing in the doorway. I nod politely before turning back towards my son. I don't even check to make sure she left. I ignored the sounds of the healers bustling about outside the room as they prepared to change shifts and I vaguely wonder if I'm ready for this…for fatherhood. I mean…sure I could provide and care for him, but…would that be enough? I can't help once again feeling like Fred would know what to do. That Fred should be the one in this chair holding his son while coming up with the perfect name at the perfect time with all the answers as well. It wasn't right. How did anyone ever think I could ever do this without him.

I watch as my son yawns tiredly before reaching out with his tiny hand and wrapping it around my much larger pinky. For the first time that night I smile and am rewarded with a crooked smile of his own. His smile startles me at first, a smile so much like my own…so much like Fred's. It shouldn't shock me as much as it does, I realize this. Fred and I were twins…the great Gred and Forge, but Fred was gone now. I didn't want to understand why anyone, even myself, would have his smile. But here in my arms lay living proof wrapped in a blue knitted blanket his grandmother made him, his first gift of many. With this shock also came a calm understanding that seem to build up more as each second past. It was odd that even with Fred gone…he still found a way to help me find the answers I needed just as he had when we were kids. Fred always came through. The sound of rustling blankets startle me and I look up to see Angelina watching me with a small tired smile. She had never looked more beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks while sitting herself up straighter. I stand up quietly while making sure not to harm the tiny newborn in my arms before making my way to the bed beside her.

"I was thinking about Fred." The truth comes out before I find the chance to come up with the perfect lie. I'm surprised to see no shame or regret in Angelina's eyes as I take a seat beside her with my son still protectively holding onto my finger. Angelina's features are now curious but she waits to let me finish.

"I was thinking we should name him Fred." I glance up nervously to see her smiling brightly and I can't help but find her even more beautiful then I had just moments before.

"Fred would be perfect." She replies wistfully before cupping my cheek with her hand. "Fred would have liked that."

...

Short but I really couldn't find a way to make this longer. I mean I tried, but the story just didn't want to be with or without my consent. R/R and I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
